Dracos JOURNAL
by WolfStar4Ev
Summary: Dracos JOURNAL (Not Diary!) Of What He Went Through During His School Years.
1. Prologue

You BETTER not be reading this. Whoever you may be, you should be warned: I will hit you with some God awful curses, if I find this journal-not Diary!-in your possession. I don't even want Blaise and Pansy reading this-my two best friends-it's private and MINE. Need I Supply you with more reasons? Thought not; just put it down. I'll even say please-something I never do-Malfoys don't say please.

Well...If you're still reading this...I tried my best...Can't stop you now, whoever you actually are...


	2. Chapter One

When I was growing up, my life wasn't too easy-though I would deny that if anyone ever asked. Sure, I had admirers and an _**amazing**_ mother. But it was father who made it hard on us all. He was (and I guess he still is)-though he is back in Azkaban-really scary for us. He kicked me out of my youth when I was young, he made me grow up faster than my mother and I were comfortable with.

I should probably write down some of what happened-to help me get over my past. I'm too old to dwell on those memories any more.

It all started when I was eight years old...

*** *** *** *** _**Memory**_ *** *** *** ***

 _It was a bright sunny day at the Malfoy Manor, where Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were racing around, with their dad's watching. Blaise won seven of the races in a row, and on the eighth, he raised his arms in triumph grinning widely. Draco smiled at his friend, and pat him on the back, as they headed back to the Manor where their fathers waited for them._

 _As Draco reached his father, he noticed that his smile looked a little forced, but didn't find out why until his friend had flooed away._

 _"Draco, what was that?" His father inquired when they had gone back to the chairs in the fireplace room._

 _"We were just racing, daddy."_

 _"You_ _ **lost,**_ _" he said with disgust at the younger Malfoy._

 _"It was just for fun," Draco argued back._

 _"Malfoys don't do anything_ _ **just for fun,**_ _" He spat back at his son. "You are a disgrace," And with that he rushed forward and backhanded the boy across his face._

 _Draco put his hand up to his face, tears welling up in his eyes._

 _"Malfoys. Don't. Lose."_

 _"It was just for fun, daddy!" Draco cried when the elder Malfoy raised his hand once more._

 _Blows rained down upon the eight year old boy, with each word his father spoke, "Malfoys. Never. Lose. They. Always. Win. And. It. Had. Better. Stay. That. Way." By the time he was finished, tears were falling freely down Dracos face, with him being unable to stop crying._

 _Lucius Malfoy Looked at his son with disgust written all over his face. He roughly grabbed his son and threw him, telling him to get out of his sight and to forget about dinner._

 _*** *** ***_ _ **End Of Memory**_ _*** *** *** ***_

I'm sorry for that disturbing memory, but you shouldn't even be reading this anyway! And I just had to get that out...actually, I do feel a bit better...

I wish I could Say that was the worst, but Merlin knows that was only the beginning. My father punished me whenever I did something wrong, so I grew up to be how I am today all thanks to him.

I've been beaten, starved, isolated, and raped many times. Not only by the figure that I call my father, but he also told his friends that they could do whatever shit they wanted to me whenever they see fit.

That really made me grow up to hate the darned man. But I guess he couldn't help it. His dad was pretty harsh, and taught him to teach his children the way he was taught.

No one knew of my abuse until I was fourteen. Not even my mother. You know how much that sucks? Him threatening you even more until you're so scared, you would never dare to put another toe out of line.

You wouldn't know how to act

You wouldn't Dare to act.

Please, I am begging of you, read no further.


	3. Chapter Two

Back again. I still don't get why you're reading this, when I so plainly asked you _not_ to. Hello, do you speak the English language? Do you not understand? What is it? Ugh. My life's not that interesting. Not at all.

Whatever, I decided that I'm not gonna write flashback, Just going to write my life story.

Most would think that we would wear robes starting at a young age-but little do they know. Our first robes are bought when we get an acceptance letter to a Wizarding School. Wizards and Witches know this of course, except mudbloods-Oops, sorry, I Meant _Muggleborns._

I'll put this down once, and only once. I don't hate Witches and Wizards who come from muggle families, I just seem to because of my _father._

But I remember the first time I was going to buy my first set of robes. My mother took me of course, my dad was way too busy for me with his work at the ministry and all. Not that I ever minded much, less time of being redecorated in black and blue. My mother is much more loving and kind than my father, and she didn't want to be a Death Eater, but she was pressured into it.

I was getting measured for my robes with my arms spread in such a manner that reminded me of an eagle, when my mother stepped out saying she had some errands to run. She was hardly gone two minutes when I heard the door being opened again.

I looked at the door, slightly putting my arms down, with an annoyed sigh from Madam, before jerking them back up. At the door, I saw a tiny bloke who looked to be about my age, fidgeting nervously. As Madam finished up with me, I started talking to the kid about Hogwarts. From his confused expression, I could guess that he most likely lived with muggles, but he told me he wasn't Muggleborn himself. While waiting for my mother to come back, I held out my hand in offering to the other kid.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I'd said.

He looked a bit hesitant to shake my hand, and before he could, I saw my father waiting for me. I muttered a goodbye that may not have been heard as I rushed out of the shop.

My dad asked me to whom I was speaking, I couldn't answer him properly, and he looked outraged at that.

"That better not have been a stupid _mudblood_ ," he spat. " _ **Especially**_ since I saw you extend your hand to him."

I froze for a second, and looked in the window. I saw the guys unruly jet black hair, set with his emerald green eyes sparkling like diamonds, under the most hideous pair of glasses I had ever seen. "Of course not father. For Merlins sake. That was a half blood," I said randomly, not sure if that was true or not.

As we started walking, he muttered something low so I could just barely make it out. "It's going to hurt tonight. Hurt like never before.

And hurt it did.


End file.
